Let's Party like It's the End of the World
by Goddess of Mischief94
Summary: The Avengers decide to go out for some festive fun. Though nothing ever always goes to plan... That may prove a tricky obstacle for the World's Mightiest Heroes ;)


**A/N: Hello! Here's a short story I decided to write about the festive misadventures of the mighty Avengers. Please Review and feel free to post any ideas for following chapters :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers :(**

"Ow!" Steve whined as Thor's massive costume jabbed him in the shoulder yet again.

"Well, you can hardly blame me, you are the one taking up all of the room in this vehicle" Thor huffed back at Steve.

"Will you two stop fidgeting" An aggravated Natasha complained. Being awkwardly pressed up against the car window by Steve Rogers' massive torso was one thing. Being constantly nudged and shoved by Steve whilst he was childishly bickering with Thor was another.

"Tony, are we there yet?" A nervous whine came from the boot of the car. "I don't think Bruce is going to hold on much longer"

All the attention turned to a a hunched figure in the boot, breathing deeply, his head was buried between his knees and his curled up fists were placed against the chair in front of him. His shaking fists gave away his anger. An eerie silence took over the car.

"Ow! You did it again!" Steve broke the silence with yet another accusation.

"That was of your own fault entirely." Thor put on his booming voice as his composure had finally run out.

"My fault?!" Now Steve had really had it.

"Stop pushing me" Natasha moaned as Steve's shoulder bulldozed it's way into her back. And boy was she sick of being ignored, it's never wise to piss off a Russian. Especially a lethal Russian spy.

"Tony..." The familiar whimper from the boot of the car as Bruce began to shake uncontrollably.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, OR I'M TURNING THE CAR AROUND RIGHT NOW!"

All of the Avengers shut their mouth and refrained from arguing, in unison. Tony couldn't help himself but smile, he liked that feeling. He had been driving all day and had put up with the bickering, whining, moaning, screeching, teasing and shouting of five cranky Avengers in the back of the car. Thor, Steve and Natasha sat in the row behind Tony and Clint and Bruce sat in the boot of the car. Though the smile didn't last for long.

"Tony, are we there yet?"

"For the one thousandth time, NO."

And with that one little comment, the car erupted into catastrophe once more. Tony was struggling to remember when he thought this had been a good idea. He had initially wanted to take the team out for a treat after a trying week. Unfortunately, Tony hadn't anticipated traffic. On a Saturday morning. Really? Who goes out on a Saturday morning?

Tony himself wasn't the best of drivers. He lacked somewhat in patience with other drivers. And after being so used to getting his way all the time, this was a bit of a challenge for the impatient superhero. To be perfectly honest with you, the only reason Tony was driving was so that he didn't have to be the designated driver on the way back.

"Tony, Thor keeps hitting me"

"Make Thor and Steve stop pushing"

"I have had enough with your petty complaints"

"Tony, do something!"

"My ass is numb."

The car stopped abruptly. After painfully long hours of sitting in traffic, an excitement seized all of the Avengers. Five curious heads pushed their way to get a view of the treat they had been waiting for.

"Is this it?" Grumbled Clint. He studied the bedraggled, dingy hut they had pulled up outside. The wooden shack that stood before them showed all the signs of a possible collapse any second.

"No, actually. We were going to go somewhere nicer, but since you lot won't shut up this is all you're going to get." Tony snapped at the miserable Avengers behind him.

"What does one call such a place?" Thor demanded questioningly studying the unfamiliar building.

"It's called a bar, blockhead." Steve lashed.

Ignoring Steve's input, Thor continued, deliberately turning his back on Steve and kept his eyes trained on the bar.

"And what is it customary for one to do at a bar?"

"Get drunk. Pick up a few numbers. Take home a good-looking girl. Party like the world's going to end. Then I'll leave the rest to your imagination." This time it was Tony who replied as he hauled himself out of the car.

"Sounds like fun" Natasha muttered sarcastically as she was thrust out of the car by Steve who desperately wanted to get as far away from Thor as he possibly could.

"I'm not going in there if my life depended on it" Clint stubbornly refused to step a foot in the run-down, degenerated bar.

"Clint...please get out of the car...now.." Bruce had been silent through out the entire journey, trying with all his might not to loose his temper. But now it was Bruce's turn to come to the end of his patience, and he was not going to last like this any longer in the god-forsaken Audi.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" cried Clint as he dived out of the car, into some not-so-amused Avengers before him.

Once everyone was out, they took one final glance at the bar before Thor made his way to the terrace. The others winced as the terrace creaked in complaint as the God of Thunder marched up onto it. Thor stopped at the door, looked towards his immobile friends and signalled for them to follow. The five cautiously tip-toed onto the wooden terrace, but they too got their fair share of creaks as they walked across the unstable terrace of doom.

"I do not think it is wise for us to enter at this hour" Thor stated once the Avengers assembled outside the door.

"Why?" Natasha asked, desperate to get her hands on a drink.

"It is 'happy hour'." Concluded Thor.

"Well, here we are. One big, happy, slightly dis-functional family" Tony said as he pushed everyone in through the door.

**Thanks for reading! Once Again Please Review!**

**~Goddess of Mischief94**


End file.
